White Lies
by magicalteacakes
Summary: Mr. Lopez is a drug dealer who employs his daughter, Santana, to help him sell drugs in clubs. A feud between the Lopez and Pierce families leads him to force his daughter into attempting to murder Brittany Pierce, a drug addict. Santana thinks the job will be simple; that is, until Brittany becomes more to her than just her enemy's daughter. Brittana. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I came up with this idea fairly recently. I just want to clarify that Brittany and Santana will end up together in this story, one way or another. Also, the rating is currently T but may become M in later chapters, depending on where I decide to go with this. I've got a few chapter written up already. Please review this (very brief) prologue, to give me an idea of what your thoughts of the story are. Feel free to drop me a message or contact me about anything. Thanks.**

**Warnings: Although I am not a hundred percent about any of this yet, this story might get gory, disturbing or upsetting. Character death is always a possibility.**

* * *

The first thing she noticed about the picture is the main focus - the two young, broad shouldered, masculine figures sitting, beers in hands, by the bowling alley. Her dad was there, smiling the smile she saw on her own face, eyes barely visible beneath the dark mane of hair that fell into his eyes ruggedly. He was muscley, she noticed. And his T-shirt stuck to his torso in the sticky heat, the sweat leaving darker patches on the material.

He looked like a completely different man; a stranger to the stiff, barely visible man Santana now associated as her father. The man in the photograph was not a man she knew, or had ever seen. It was a shock to the young girl, how much someone could age in such little time. She looked down on her father as a young man - probably, what... nineteen? Twenty? - and realised that she had never really known him at all.

Her eyes then flicked to the second man sitting at the table, his startling blue eyes contrasting with his dirty blonde hair, similar style to Santana's dad's, although he was skinnier and slightly less rugged-looking than Mr. Lopez. Santana thought she recognised the vague, lost expression in his eyes from somewhere, but... She couldn't quite place it. Eyebrows furrowed, Santana turned the photograph over, looking for a date, or a name.

There. The date was rubbed away slightly, and Santana squinted to try and see it, but then her eyes were drawn towards to messy scrawl in the left-hand corner of the picture. She screwed up her eyes in an effort to make out the writing. For a second she considered even going to ask her dad what it said - but then she remembered she wasn't even meant to be at the house today, let alone rummaging through old photographs, trying to piece together her past, one old picture at a time.

The first word was definitely Sebastian - her father's name. Yes, Sebastian Lopez... And... Santana squinted and cocked her head to the side. The last word was... Pierre? No, that was a C... It must be... Pierce? And the word before that, Santana didn't even have to work out, because it had all just clicked into place. Jacob Pierce, Brittany Pierce's father. Yes, Santana knew those ocean eyes from a long time ago now. A long time ago, when Brittany and Santana had been friends; best friends, actually. They hadn't been out of each other's sight up until age eight; and that was when everything changed. Santana's father had obviously fallen out with Brittany's, and so they were banned from seeing each other or being in contact with each other at all. Santana was now seventeen years old, and she hadn't even heard Brittany's name mentioned in seven years or so. The Pierces were not exactly family friends.

The sound of movement from the floor above woke Santana from her daydream, and, heart pounding, she forced the photo back into the book where she had found it, and placed that back on the dusty bookcase before moving swiftly to the door and letting herself out as quietly as she could.

When Sebastian Lopez came down the stairs five minutes later, he found nothing except an old photo book which had obviously fallen from its shelf. Leaning over to pick it up, his eyes narrowed. The sight of the familiar face brought back an explosion of memories, both sweet and painful. He sneered carelessly, and shoved the book back onto the shelf. He didn't look back as he walked into his kitchen.

Mr. Lopez never looked back.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to say again that Brittany and Santana are endgame in this story - no matter what obstacles come in the way of it. So please don't get mad at any Puck/Santana storylines, it's all leading to the same outcome. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far!**

Santana sat and stared at the text for several minutes.

_Hey - mom took my phone again so I'm borrowing someone's. I'm gunna sneak out to come see you today. Meet you at the usual place. Love Puck_

Love Puck. A tiny smiled played on Santana's cheeks as she re-read the text a few more times. It was so typical. She wondered briefly why Puck's mom had taken his phone from him. _He was probably out late again last night, _she thought, rolling her eyes. And when he said 'borrowing'...

Santana chucked her phone back onto her bed and moved over to her wardrobe to choose something to wear. She didn't know why it was so important that she always looked her best when she met up with Puck, I mean, he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who wasn't her.

But for some reason, she always had to impress him. He was older than Santana by two years, and she'd lost count of how long she had been crushing on him. But he was still her best friend; he had been since they were children. He might not be the best influence on her, but she needed him more than anyone else in her life.

If only he needed her just as much...

Santana quickly applied her makeup, grabbed her phone and money, and headed out the door. She didn't see her dad as she walked down the stairs; he had been out a lot recently. Either that, or he was cooped up in his office with his friends, or whatever they were.

Santana was seventeen, and she still barely knew anything about her father, except that he made a lot of money from drugs, he was dangerous, and he was once friends with a man called Lucas Pierce, who had a daughter... Santana had forgotten her name, though. She hadn't seen her in eight years.

Puck was waiting for her at their 'usual place', which was the old coffee shop at the bottom of her road. Puck lived pretty close by, but not close enough to walk, so he always brought his car. That was one of Santana's favorite things; she couldn't drive yet, but Puck drove her to school every morning and gave her a lift home every evening.

'Hey, Tana,' he said, grinning. 'What's up?'

She stopped in her tracks, and stared at him.

Something was different.

'Puck...' She said. 'What did you do to your _hair?_'

His smile faded slightly. 'Oh... Is it that bad?'

'Your mohawk's gone,' Santana said, totally in shock. 'This is huge, oh my god.'

'It's not that big a deal,' he said, looking a little upset, and running a hand over his shaved head. 'Is it?'

Santana tried to pull herself together. 'No...' She reached out and ran her hand over his head; he had to bend down slightly so she could reach. Their faces were pretty close now.

'Uh, you wanna go inside then?'

'Right, yeah,' Santana replied, pulling herself out of her daydream. 'Let's go.'

After ordering coffee, they sat at their usual table, and began drinking in silence. They often sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was understanding, and soft.

'So,' Puck began. 'I hear you got into the cheerios, huh? Congrats, Lopez.'

She rolled her eyes at him, smiling a little. 'Thanks, Puckerman.'

'Not that I ever doubted it, to be honest. You always had the... Build for a cheerleader.'

He glanced down at her chest and body and his eyes lingered there, a playful smile on his cheeks.

Santana reached out and smacked him across the head.

'Ow!,' he complained. 'That hurt!'

'Stop being such a pervert all the time, then.'

'Feisty, I like it,' he said, winking at Santana. She reached over to hit him again, but he put his arms out to act as protection.

Secretly, Santana quite liked it when Puck flirted with her... Even if she knew he was joking, because he had a girlfriend. And Santana got on pretty well with Quinn - she was head cheerleader, after all. She was basically everything that Santana wanted to be.

'You meeting up with Quinn later?,' she asked tentatively, trying to sound carefree.

Puck nodded, taking another gulp of his coffee. 'Yeah, maybe tonight. She's been so busy lately though, it's kind of annoying me actually.'

Santana's heart leapt. Was there a possibility that...

'I mean, it's not like I'm going to break up with her or anything,' he said. Santana's heart plummeted again. _God damn it, Puckerman. '_But yeah, sometimes it's like she doesn't have time for me. So then I gotta meet her really late, and then I get in shit from my mom.'

'Maybe you should tell her to give you more time...?' Santana suggested. 'I mean, she can't be that great a girlfriend if she's not making the effort.'

Puck scrunched up his face. 'Yeah, but like, I still really like her. And she's really great in bed, if you know what I mean -'

'Puck!'

'What? She is, okay.' He laughed at Santana's expression. 'Seriously Tana, you need to get laid or something.'

Santana sighed deeply. 'Yeah, that's not going to happen any time soon.'

'Well... Maybe we could figure something out.' She looked up at him, and he gave her another quick wink.

The death glare she gave him must have made him realise he had stepped out of line, because he looked quickly down at his coffee, and didn't push the joke any further.

'Listen,' he said, a little while later. 'I gotta go, Quinn's just texted me.'

'Right,' Santana said, trying to hide her disappointment. 'Quinn. Yeah.'

He seemed to sense that she was upset, because he stopped midway-through putting on his jacket, and smiled.

'Here, I'll get you another coffee. And this is all on me. You wanna meet up tomorrow?'

Santana smiled. 'I'd love to.'

'Great,' he grinned, walking over to the counter to pay.

Santana sighed deeply. Things were really never going to work out between them, were they?

It was three weeks later that Santana's life turned upside down.

The first problem was her father; he had began asking her to start dealing for him in clubs. He said that she was young, good-looking and therefore better to attract customers. Also, she seemed to have a flare for selling. Santana hadn't given him an answer yet - on the one hand, she felt it wasn't exactly right... But on the other hand, she needed the money. And desperately.

The second problem occured on a rainy Thursday when Santana had just been sitting at home, while her father ignored her, keeping his secret dealing business going, and the doorbell rang.

'Who's here at this time of night?,' she muttered angrily, forcing herself off the sofa and towards the door.

It was a total surprise when she opened the door to find a soaking wet, upset-looking Puck on her doorstep.

'Uh, hi...' She said, confused. 'What are you doing here, man? What's wrong, you look upset...'

He hesitated. For a few seconds, neither of them spoke. And then he moved towards her, and pressed his lips against her own.

The shock of the kiss wiped out all of Santana's other feelings - she barely even noticed the way his drenched arms wrapped around her waist, or the way her hands ran through his barely-existing, wet hair.

He pulled away a few seconds later, and Santana tried to catch her breath.

'What was... that.'

He smiled at her, a little sadly. 'I broke up with Quinn.'

'W-What... Why?'

'Because I don't want her,' he said, pulling Santana in for another kiss. 'I just... want... you.'

_This is it_, Santana thought._ This is the moment I've been waiting for._

_So why don't I feel anything?_

He lifted her into her arms and carried her up her stairs, to her bedroom, where he threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

'Puck...' she said worriedly. 'I don't know if I want to do this.'

He put a finger to her lips. 'Shhh, Santana. I get that you're scared. But you don't have to worry, okay? I'll be gentle with you.'

Her throat had gone very dry. Yes she was scared... But there was something else that wasn't quite right here.

Or maybe this was just how everyone felt on their first time. She was totally normal, right?

As he unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled them down, the fear overtook all her senses. She didn't want this... did she? The urge to throw him off her and run was almost overpowering, but then his lips touched her skin and she was powerless beneath him.

And so she let him run his hands all over her body; she let him touch her where no one else had touched her before. She wasn't sure why she let him, but she did. This was what she wanted, after all... It was what she had wanted...

Santana slept badly in her bed that night; she would sleep for about an hour, and then stir from her bad dreams to find Puck in her bed, his hands around her waist. She felt trapped. She felt like she needed to get out.

Finally, at about 5am, she managed to get back to sleep for good. And when she woke as the light came shining through her window, there were no arms wrapped around her anymore, and Puck's body wasn't pressed up against her own, hot and uncomfortable... She was alone.

Santana sat up too suddenly, and she felt slightly dizzy as she looked around for her best friend. But he was nowhere to be seen.

'Puck...,' she called out hoarsely. There was no reply.

Quickly, she searched her room for his clothes, but none of them were on the floor where they had been abandoned the night before. She looked in the bathroom, and she looked downstairs, too.

It took her at least half an hour to truly come to terms with the fact that Puck had left her in her bed. Confused, she ran back up the stairs to her phone, but he hadn't texted or called her.

She only had one thing left to do; she called his house.

'Puckerman household,' said the familiar voice of Puck's mom.

'Hi, it's Santana.'

'Oh, hello Santana! Are you wanting to talk to Puck? Because I'm afraid he isn't here.'

The disappointment filled Santana's heart.

'Oh... Have you not seen him?'

'He came home about an hour ago... Looked kind of upset, I guess. I suppose he told you what happened with him and Quinn?'

'Yes,' Santana said.

'Yes, it is a shame. She was extremely harsh on him, to break up with him like that... He came home, extremely upset last night, before going out again.'

_Hang on..._ _Puck said he broke up with Quinn, not the other way around..._

'Wait what? Quinn broke up with Puck?'

'Why yes! Didn't he tell you that? Yes, apparently she told him that she'd found someone else and she couldn't be with him anymore...'

'I...' Santana couldn't speak. Her throat had gone even more dry as she realised what last night had been.

Quinn had broken up with Puck. Puck had felt rejected and upset, and so he had come to Santana's... He had used her. He had taken advantage of her.

And now he was gone.

'Santana, is everything alright?'

'Yes,' she replied numbly. 'I have to go, Mrs. Puckerman.'

She hung up, and sat back down on her bed, her head spinning. She could feel tears pricking her eyes now.

Puck had said he wanted her, but he had lied. He just wanted comfort sex. And she had given him everything.

Hurriedly, she walked to her phone and went to send him a text, but words failed her. She had nothing to say to him anymore.

Instead, she walked upstairs to her dad's room, and knocked on the door.

'Enter,' he said, a little grumpily.

'Hi Dad,' Santana said nervously. 'I wanted to come and tell you that I accept the deal. I want to start dealing for you in clubs.'

Why she said yes, she didn't really know. But all she knew was that she needed anything to distract her from the loss of her best friend; anything that could keep him away, and keep her preoccupied.


	3. Chapter 2

The duties Santana had to fulfill for her new job were surprisingly easy - she got to hang out in clubs, selling to people, and the money was great. Although she had to give most of it back to her dad, she got to keep some for herself.

She hadn't spoken to Puck since that night, even though he had called at least a thousand times, and it actually felt really good. She wasn't going to let him fuck her around anymore, that was for sure.

It was about two months later, just after her eighteenth birthday, as she was standing in a club in Lima, when a young girl approached her.

She had seen this same girl a few times before tonight, and she had sold to her more than once, but she had never been able to shake the feeling that they had met before somewhere.

As she exchanged the drugs for the money, she finally took a good look at the girl's features.

Her dead straight, long blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders, and her eyes were so startlingly blue that she could stand out from any crowd. Or maybe that was because she could dance better than anyone Santana had ever known.

Everyone's eyes were on the girl now, as she danced in the center of the dancefloor. Santana couldn't help but watch her from the sidelines, her eyes drawn to the girl whenever she wasn't doing business.

A young guy approached the girl now, dancing behind her, and she danced with him easily, smiling at him and just generally enjoying herself. She made it all look so easy; to have a good time.

Santana desperately wanted to talk to the girl tonight, but she wasn't sure how to approach her. So instead, she continued to watch her from the edge of the room.

That is, until she was interrupted by a very unwanted guest.

Puck stood before her, his mohawk finally growing back, and a new girl by his side.

'Hey, Jane, can you give us a moment alone,' he said to the girl, his eyes never leaving my face.

'Puck,' I said, acknowledging him, but giving him nothing more.

'How've you been, Lopez,' he said, walking closer.

'Not really your concern,' she said, not looking at him.

Suddenly, Santana felt his hand on her waist, and she turned to him, angry.

'You can't just come back here and expect everything to be okay, Puckerman. It's not okay. I can't forgive you for using me like that.'

Puck looked around wearily to check no one was listening, before coming closer to Santana, so as not to be overheard.

'I didn't mean it to be like that. I didn't! I wanted to be with you, I just...'

'Why are you lying? I know you never really wanted me. Don't butter it up for me, Puck. I can look after myself now.'

He looked slightly hurt, and shocked. 'Santana, please can we be friends again. I miss you... Way too much.'

I felt my features soften slightly. 'I miss you too.'

He smiled sadly down at me. 'Can we just go back to how we were before?'

I hesitated. 'You fucked me over. I can't forgive you that easily.'

'Yeah I... I get that. But can we just try and start over? As friends?' I tried not to look at him. _'Please.'_

I looked up at him now, and I knew in that moment that I no longer loved him the way I had, but in a more brotherly sense. I did need him... And I had missed him. Way more than I would ever have admitted.

'Fine.'

He looked relieved.

'Friends,' he said, reaching out and taking my hand, to shake it.

'Yeah,' I agreed, smiling. 'Friends.'

'I got you a drink.' The girl, Jane, or whatever, had returned with two drinks. Puck smiled.

'Thanks, Jane. You wanna dance?'

He gave Santana a final, brief smile, before walking off into the midst of the other people.

Santana quickly tried to find the blue-eyed girl in the crowd, only to find that she had vanished. It must be late... She checked her watch.

_Probably time to leave, _she thought, walking out of the club.

She was surprised to see the blue-eyed girl standing outside, with the guy she had been dancing with inside. He pushed her up against his car and kissed her, his hands wandering her skin.

But her eyes weren't closed, they were open. And she was watching Santana as she walked nervously past and down the street.

Ever since that night, Santana returned to the club every night that she was working, but she never saw the blue-eyed girl again. She wasn't sure why she was so fascinated by her, but... She couldn't stop herself from searching for her every time she went back there.

She soon found herself looking for her in other places, too. Every visit to the mall was an oppurtunity to look around, hoping desperately that she would catch a glimpse of the tall blonde with the ocean eyes. But she never saw her, no matter how hard she looked.

Which was why it was such a shock when Santana walked into her usual coffee shop with Puck, to find the familiar blue eyes staring at her from behind the counter.

'Uhm... Can you hear me?'

Santana was pulled out of her shock as Puck waved his hand in front of her face, bringing her attention back to the girl who, moments before, had asked what she would like.

'I...'

'What is wrong with you, Lopez,' Puck said from my side. 'She would like a medium americano, and I'll get the same please. No milk.'

'I know you,' Santana blurted out suddenly. The girl was halfway through writing down their order, but she looked up at Santana curiously now.

'Yeah,' she said calmly. 'I know you too.'

**A/N: Yay, they met! Pretty easy to guess who the blue-eyed girl is, right? Prepare yourself, things are about to become a lot more confusing from this point on. Drop me a review, please (also, I think anonymous reviews are disabled and honestly I don't know how to enable them, so if someone could explain that I would be extremely grateful. Thanks.)**


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a simple question, but Santana could practically feel the blue-eyed girl hesitate to answer.

'What's your name?'

She stuttered a little, stumbling over her own words. 'R-Regina Falange.'

I snorted. 'Dude, you think I don't watch Friends? Come on, what's your actual name.'

'That is my actual name.'

The girl bit her lip nervously, avoiding Santana's gaze as she bustled about making their coffee.

'Regina Falange? Are you serious? You could have at least tried to think of something original.' Her words were cruel, but her tone was lighthearted, and the blue-eyed girl could tell she was only kidding.

'Fine,' she said, defeated by Santana's suspicious gaze, as she placed her's and Puck's coffees on the counter, before turning her back on Santana to grab something from the floor. 'It's... Brittany, actually.'

Santana frowned. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this girl from somewhere. But from where?

'Have we, like, met before? Apart from in the club?'

Brittany frowned, the skin on her forehead creasing in concentration. 'I don't... think so.'

'Alright, Tana, when you're done having a chat with this girl, can we please go get seats?'

Santana rolled her eyes.

'I didn't know you were incapable of doing stuff on your own, Puck. Oh wait,' she added, laughing, 'I totally knew that, nevermind.'

'Santana...' She had been just walking away from the counter, looking confused, when she heard Brittany mutter her name from behind the counter.

'That's... My name,' Santana said, turning around. 'Santana...'

'What's your last name, Santana?'

'Lopez.' Oops, maybe she shouldn't have told the girl yet. She barely even knew her... And yet she felt like she already did.

Brittany's shockingly blue eyes opened in realisation. 'Santana Lopez.'

'Yeah...' Santana waited patiently for Brittany to explain, but the explanation never came. Instead, Brittany turned abruptly from Santana and began to serve the next customer.

Santana didn't push it - obviously something weird was going on here, but she didn't want to take things too fast and freak the girl out... So she turned away, shaking her head slightly as if to jog some vague lurking memory in her brain.

Sadly, no sudden realisation came to Santana, and so she sat down across from Puck, occasionally glancing at the blue-eyed girl, but being unable to fit the pieces of her memory together.

'So you know that girl I was with at the club, yeah?'

Puck's loud tones brought Santana out of her daydream.

'Uh, yeah,' she said distractedly, glancing again at Brittany.

'Yeah, what was her name again? Julia?'

Santana snorted into her coffee. 'I swear it was Jane.'

Puck shrugged carelessly. 'Something along those lines. Well, yeah, she turned out to be a total freaking fun sponge.'

'Really,' Santana said, attempting to sound interested, but her mind was lingering on other things; blue-eyed, blonde other things.

'Are you even listening, Lopez?' Puck waved a mocking hand in front of her face, as if to bring her back to reality. 'Jeez, you totally like that girl.'

'What?' Santana was shocked at Puck's ability to openly talk about these things. 'Don't be stupid, Puckerman.'

'Dude, don't worry about it, I get it,' he tried to look sympathetic, putting his hand on top of her's. 'It's totally natural... Just when you get together, promise me you'll let me watch.'

Santana tried to punch him, but he avoided her blow smoothly. 'You're such a douche, Puck. I'm not into girls, so shut it.'

'Uh huh, sure you aren't. That's why you spent all of last night watching that girl's ass when she was dancing.'

Her throat had gone a little dry. Uh oh.

'Yeah, I noticed that, Lopez. Try and be a bit more sly with your leering.'

She rolled her eyes impatiently. 'Yeah, right. Stuff like that only happens in your messed up head.'

Puck gave her a knowing look, and a wink, and she gave up angrily.

'Ugh, you just believe whatever you want to believe. I don't even care.'

He snorted with laughter. 'Sounds good to me.'

Leaving the coffee shop later, Santana could have sworn Brittany was watching her, but she avoided her gaze to avoid the awkward goodbye. Especially because she totally knew that girl, and one day it would click into place.

But not today; today she would just cherish the fact that she had met and spoken to the girl who seemed to be sunshine itself. And one thing was for sure - if Santana had spent a lot of time in that coffee shop before now, it was nothing to how much time she would be spending in there now.

She didn't know what it was about the girl. Maybe it was the fact that her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, or how that exact shade of blue managed to shake her to her very bones. Maybe it was just the fact that Santana seemed to know her without really knowing her.

But whatever it was, it was working it's magic on Santana. It was working very well indeed.

**A/N: Thank you so much if you've already reviewed/favorited! I've been living at a friend's house the past week, so it's been hard to get writing without her being around. Also, I got a review pointing out that I got Mr. Pierce's name wrong, which I thought I would just say was meant to show that Santana's memories of the Pierce family are a little foggy; she doesn't really remember them, it's just a vague memory somewhere at the back of her mind. Thanks for your feedback, I always appreciate it.**


End file.
